La música
by CassGoto
Summary: La musica, siempre fue mi mundo, en la mañanas, tardes, noches, la musica provoco un conflicto entre mi madre y yo, pero no me importo y ahora me encuentro agonizante en un hospital, recordando, ¿se preguntaran porque no pare todo esto cuanto tuve oportunidad ni yo lo se. Ppesimo summary, si entran les dare galltitas :3


CassGoto: Hola a todos esta vez traigo un One-Shot que tenía que sacarme de la cabeza, y por fin es de Momoko xD bueno no soy gran fan de ella pero aun así me cae bien así que aquí lo dejo.

Kojiro: Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls z no le pertenece a CassGoto

CassGoto: Comenzamos.

_La música…_

La **música** siempre ha sido mi escape del mundo real, de este mundo donde no hay lugar para mí, de este mundo… que me despoja de lo que en realidad soy.

Soy Momoko Akatsutsumi tengo 17 años de edad, por lo que soy capaz de oír me encuentro en el hospital, conectada a maquinas, siendo inyectada y siendo tratada de salvar, lo último que recuerdo son las llamas rojas que inundaron mi hogar lentamente veo pasar mis recuerdos frente a mis ojos, lamentablemente todos los malos recuerdos, nunca fui una celebridad en la escuela, generalmente si alguien recordaba mi nombre, también me recordaba como _la agresiva Akatsutsumi_ nunca presté atención ni me preocupaban las amenazas de la gente al mi alrededor, no les escuchaba solo oía **_Música_**_._

Mis recuerdos me acechan como si fueran el tenis y yo las agujetas.

Ahora lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo todo, aquel día mis lazos con el mundo se rompieron…

_06/ 08/ 2008_

_A mis 12 años de edad._

_Me encontraba comiendo sopa, era de noche, en aquel entonces todavía no llegaban los muebles de la mudanza, comía parada pues mi cama estaba siendo ocupada por mi adorable hermana menor, en mis oídos oía una de mis canciones favoritas Boulevard of Broken Dreams mi madre metía ropa a la lavadora y yo tarareaba la canción, una de las canciones que me dejaban dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación, sin embargo los gritos de mi madre me sacaron de mi hermoso mundo_

_-¡Momoko! Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que las cosas que te mando a comprar se guardan inmediatamente.- grito mi madre_

_Me doy la vuelta para tomar la bolsa que recientemente adquirí al momento de salir a la tienda por uno de los caprichos de mi madre, esa persona que dice quererme y solo quiere que sea perfecta, esa persona que provoca que el estrés en mi interior solo crezca y me den ganas de gritarle un rotundo No en el rostro._

_-¡Quítate esos malditos audífonos!.- grito mi madre_

_-No quiero.- dije_

_-Dame ese maldito celular, me tienes harta con tus estúpidas canciones.- grita mi madre_

_-No son estúpidas, son __**Música**__.-dije_

_Mi madre me suelta tres puñetazos en la espalda mientras recojo los víveres_

_-Que me des el maldito celular.- dijo mi madre mientras me tira del brazo con brutalidad._

_-No.- dije_

_-Dámelo o te juro que lo aviento por la ventana.- dijo mi madre_

_Mi __**música**__ se iría por la ventana, irónico ¿no?, no tuve otra opción que darle mi celular con mi __**música**__, sigo cenando mientras mi madre va a mi habitación por mi pequeña hermana._

_Cabe mencionar, como ya he dicho antes la mudanza todavía no llega por lo tanto solo tenemos mi litera una pantalla, refrigerador, estufa, DVD, librero y lavadora, mi madre y yo compartimos cuarto mientas arregla el suyo._

_-Ven Momoko.- dice mi madre_

_Voy hacia mi habitación, tratando de imaginarme el castigo que me dará ahora._

_-A partir de hoy, tu mugrero será tuyo, para mañana ya no estaré en tu cuarto y serás solo tú, seguiré pagando tu gastos porque la ley me obliga, no creas que es por gusto, ahora promete jamás volver a pegarte y sin embargo lo hize, te dejare desquitarte dándome tres cachetadas, tranquila no te hare nada.- dijo mi madre quitándose los lentes.- adelante._

_-No soy como tu.- dije y me levante, Salí de hay_

_Fin del primer recuerdo._

Sigo oyendo el estruendo de los médicos entrar y salir a la sala de operaciones en la que seguramente me encuentro, sin embargo lo único que oigo al final es **música**, la ** música** de los huecos sonidos que se producen.

_05/ 08/ 2010_

_A mis 14 años de edad_

_No me importaba que las miradas se posarán en mí, no dejaría de leer manga, al fin y al cabo estábamos en el famoso recreo la __**música **__que las maestras les ponen a los pequeñines, veo que una de las personas que más me detestan viene hacia mí, sin embargo le ignoró lamentablemente no por mucho tiempo, la maldita de Himeko Shirogane me arrebató mi manga y la rompió en frene de mí, ojalá tuviera un Sebastián para mandarle a matar._

_Me paré y le di un buen puñetazo en la nariz, le sigo golpeando en el rostro hasta que una de mis mejores amigas viene y me pide que paré me pone mis audífonos y suena la canción de Cantarella otra de mis hermosas canciones favoritas, automáticamente dejó de pegarle a Himeko y me voy con mi amiga a terminar de almorzar._

_La __**música **__detiene mis problemas._

_Fin recuerdo_

Oigo el llanto de las personas a mi alrededor mientras intentan formular palabras **música** me recuerdan a mi otra canción favorita, Regrett message.

_05/08/2011_

_ A pasado un año desde la pelea con Himeko, no me ha dicho nada ni molestado desde entonces, leo mi manga con tranquilidad, hasta que llega Himeko y se posa delante de mí, su sequito me retira los audífonos._

_-Me las pagaras algún día Akatsutsumi, recuérdame cuando las llamas rojas te invadan.- dijo Himeko_

_Su sequito me suelta y yo me colocó nuevamente los audífonos, sigo leyendo manga, hasta el momento del toque, guardo mi manga y recuerdo las palabras de Himeko Cuando las llamas rojas te envuelvan las llamas hacen algún sonido ¿no? Sería __**música**__ ¿tal vez?._

_Fin recuerdo_

Y ahora que lo recuerdo, si sonaba como **música **los suaves tronidos que daban conforme se adentraban eran tan armonioso.

_12/08/2013_

_Hace 2 hrs._

_Cocinaba mi cena, como mi madre ya me había dicho hace 5 años era yo y mi __**música **__contra el mundo, escucho los gritos de las personas y me asomo por la ventana, sin embargo no grité el suave sonido que se dirigía hacia mí era tan rítmico y calmada, ahora me recuerda a Fire flower otra de mis canciones favoritas, no grité, ni pedí ayuda simplemente me senté a leer manga._

_-¡Momoko!.-oí gritar una voz conocida.- ¿Eres idiota o qué?_

_Brick…_

_Me asomé por la ventana y en efecto él estaba ahí el chico que una vez domino mis sentimientos, ahora está debajo de mi pidiéndome vivir, ¿Qué no lo ve? ¡Soy feliz! Me pongo mis audífonos y empiezo a sentir las llamas envolviéndome, más tarde perdí la conciencia los bomberos llegaron eso es seguro._

Fin recuerdo.

Lo último que oí es al doctor decir, los sentimos, seguramente llegó la hora, escuché una voz femenina llorando intente verla pero no me movía y escuche esas palabras que siempre ansié oír

_Te amo hija, no me dejes sola por favor._

Y muchos se preguntarán ¿Por qué no detuve todo esto cuando podía? No lo se

_2 años después_

Mi madre y mi hermana están en un picnic, lo sé las veo a través de estos árboles en los que me escondo de la persona más importante, Brick, el me hizo lo que siempre quise, **música**, con aquella canción llamada A_katsutsumi_,

- te encontré.-dijo mi mejor amiga Miyako detrás de mí.

-Sí, parece que eres invencible en los juegos infantiles.- respondí.

-Kaoru, Boomer, Brick, Butch la encontré.- dijo Miyako a través de un radio Wake Taka (N/A: lo siento no sé cómo se escriba)

-Vamos para allá.- respondió Boomer

-Ven Momoko casi es la hora del té.- dijo Miyako

Miyako, Boomer, Kaoru, Butch y Brick, los únicos que saben que logré burlar a la muerte y los que se han mantenido a mi lado durante estos años, abandonaron a sus familias solo por mí, ahora nosotros 6 somos una familia dedicada a la música, el mundo me conoce como Kallen sin embargo ninguno se imagina que soy una leyenda, que se creía muerta, no está en mis planes hacérselos saber, ahora tengo una vida y es

La **música**.

CassGoto: Jeje espero les haya gustado aunque no haya mucho de interés.

Kojiro: Adios, ojala dejen un review

CassGoto: Cuantas veces te he dicho que no les pidas reviews, sería como obligarlos a dejarlos.

Kojiro: Lo siento

CassGoto; Adios


End file.
